1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to coupling devices and specifically to a quick disconnect coupling device for a high pressure fluid line.
2. Description of Related Art
Quick disconnect couplers are advantageously used in any fluid distribution system for quickly disconnecting one coupler from another to open a fluid line. Special problems occur in quick disconnect couplers for high pressure fluid lines. The coupler must be secure during the existence of the high pressure fluid in the line and yet must be easily uncoupled when the high pressure fluid is removed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,396 discloses one such type of quick action coupling. It has a socket member, a sleeve-like securing means and a stem member. A tapered projection on the stem member extends through the sleeve-like securing means and is inserted into the socket member. Spaced lugs on the stem member engage openings in the sleeve-like securing means such that when the sleeve-like securing means is rotated with respect to the stem, the lugs lock the sleeve-like securing means to the stem. The combined unit can then be threadedly attached to the socket member. Clearly, if the sleeve-like member should rotate with respect to the stem member, the coupler could inadvertently be uncoupled and, with high pressure fluid therein, could provide a dangerous condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,453 also discloses a quick coupling device for coupling pipes together. One pipe member has a collar slidably mounted thereon and has coarse threads on the inside diameter. The other pipe has a recess in the outer end thereof which when inserted in the collar and the collar threadedly rotated, latch rings, having beveled surfaces, are compressed and forced into the annular groove on the other pipe, thus locking the pipes together. This arrangement is complex and involves latching rings, bearing rings, annular grooves and recesses for locking the two pipes together.